


Fandot Creativity - Wind/adore

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets lost in his thoughts while watching Douglas.</p><p>((slight spoilers for the main fic as this one is 'canon' compliant. (as of 30.04.16)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - Wind/adore

It had been a long time since Douglas had come out to Martin and that fateful night in Buenos Aires. Douglas had later told him the decision of coming out for the first time in a long time had been hinged on Martin’s reaction that night. 

In the mean time Douglas had come out to all of MJN and a few other people. All of them had been supportive.  
But Buenos Aires had still been the only time Martin had seen Douglas in a dress outside of their home. Or somewhere equally safe. Not that Martin minded or would pressure Douglas into anything they didn’t want to do. It was just something Martin realised as he was sitting on the porch of Douglas’ house watching them move around the garden tending to the flowers in sun-dress. It showed off Douglas’ legs and shoulders perfectly.  
Martin adored Douglas when they was like this. Open, soft, caring, simply lovely. Now and then looking up towards the sun drinking in the warmth while the light wind mussed their hair and let the dress flow along their long legs.  
Martin couldn’t turn to look away even if he wanted to. It was mesmerising to watch.


End file.
